


Wounded Pride

by AlyssAlenko



Series: Shakarian Adventures [3]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Battle, Biotic Shepard (Mass Effect), Biotics (Mass Effect), Competition, Confessions, F/M, Fights, Flirting, Gun Violence, Height Differences, Kissing, Lies, Love, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Scars, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Teasing, The Arena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: Thanks to Jack, Garrus finds out the hard way that during their shooting contest the Shepard let him win. But she drags him along to the arena with them, giving him a chance to redeem himself. Battlefield flirting occurs ;)Written as a present for yourlocalpriestess. Happy Birthday, my dear!





	Wounded Pride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YourLocalPriestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalPriestess/gifts).



“Hey Shep, we still on for the arena in ten minutes? We’re gonna fucking kill it.” Jack grinned as she rounded the corner, pulling her gloves on.

Garrus straightened from a kiss, having to practically bend in half to kiss his girlfriend goodbye. Jack grinned making smoochy faces at them and turning them both into blushing messes as they stepped away from each other. No one knew why they tried to hide it; the sexual tension between them was palpable—not to mention all the times their friends had seen Garrus sneaking out of the lift when he thought no one was around, and the fact that everyone had caught him humming quietly to himself at one time or another as the turian calibrated the Normandy’s gun. It wasn't like they were trying to hide their relationship but Winnifred hadn’t wanted to make it a big thing, Earth, Palaven and the rest of the galaxy were burning and flaunting their relationship seemed like it would be in ill form, but without them burying their feelings, it was obvious to anyone who saw them near one another that they made the other happy. She’d been trying to be subtle but had failed miserably.

It was about time they made it official.

“Of course...but you know it doesn't count if you beat my highscore with me on your team right?”

“I’m saving that for later. Right now, I just want to fucking blow shit up, and there’s no one I’d rather have at my back.”

Garrus sputtered, indignant...after all, he  _ was _ the better shot. Winnifred laughed, clapping Garrus on the back as she went to go suit up--she didn't want to bruise his ego, having let him win...but if pressed she would show him up. He trailed after her, as she went to grab her guns, Jack not far behind. He grumbled quietly to himself--something about the top of the Presidium and his favorite spot on the Citadel, Winnifred snorting with laughter. Her choice to let him win in their shooting contest was coming back on her, but he’d been so happy and cute that he’d won and she hadn't wanted to take that away from him. Shaking her head, she hooked her small hand into the cowl of his armor, bringing him down to her level and resting her forehead against his, ignoring the obscene comments and kiss noises coming from Jack again.

“Garrus, honey, you are an absolutely amazing marksman.” She began, slinging her particle rifle over her shoulder, letting it click into place as she attached her pistol to her hip. “But I’m afraid I let you win.”

She’d never used a pet name on him before and he loved it.

“Big talk.” He relished the heat emanating off her, closing his eyes to capture the moment; a tiny smirk pulling at the corners of her mouth and making his heart palpitate.

“I missed that shot on purpose.” Winnifred bit her lower lip as she gazed at him.

Garrus reeled back, clutching his heart like he’d been shot. “Prove it.”

Winnifred rolled her eyes, taking Garrus’ sniper rifle and nodding at Jack, who used her biotics to hurl a bottle off their balcony, farther than Garrus himself could throw. She barely glanced through the scope to line up the shot before squeezing the trigger and watching the slug shatter the bottle into a dozen small pieces, a satisfied smirk on her face. His jaw dropped, mandibles flicking out in surprise. She’d just wanted to boost his confidence, but now she wondered if she shouldn't have taken the shot instead of boosting his ego. Pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek, her tongue snaking out to trace his scars as an unspoken promise to make it up to him later when they were alone. Winnifred hooked his arm through his, dragging him with them so he didn't have time to wallow--and she loved having him protecting her flank, whether it was against real enemies or pixelated ones.

“I’m sorry I lied.” She whispered softly as they walked, her arms wrapped around one of his, head leaning against him. “I didn't mean anything by it.”

“I know. I’m more embarrassed than anything; I told everyone I could outshoot Commander Shepard.”

“There are other things you're good at.” Winnifred purred, winking up at him.

Garrus smirked, weaving his talons into her hair and slanting his mouth across hers, making Jack scoff and roll her eyes. “Get a fucking room.”

“Maybe after a dozen or so explosions.” She laughed, standing on tiptoe to kiss his cheek, settling his arm around her waist and placing her hand over his as she stroked his talons gently with her fingers. “I need to do something to relax, and since you dragged me out, it can't be Garrus.”

She winked at him; so much for not broadcasting their relationship…

She’d had to take the galaxy’s problems...tried to take them on alone, always more concerned about everyone else’s well-being without ever thinking about her own, making her tense and constantly stressed. She was definitely more tired than he was--and he was exhausted--but didn't have the luxury to show it. So if some time in the arena could help her forget about it, then it was something she needed to do. Garrus wished she’d lean on him more often; he loved how much she cared, but at the expense of her health and sanity, it also drove him nuts. The galaxy could do without her for a while; keep spinning without Commander Shepard at the center while she blew off some steam. Once they entered the arena, her brown eyes flashed blue, body bathed in blue flames.   
  
She was across the arena in an instant, the force of her biotic charge, knocking the first pixelated enemy unconscious, disarming a second before it had time to react, and drawing her pistol to shoot a third at point blank range. Jack cackled with glee, dismembering her own enemies, as Winnifred whirled on the disarmed one and grabbed it by the throat with her left hand, right arm glowing orange as she whipped out her omniblade, shoving it up under his jaw, the edge digging into the simulated flesh. It crumpled bursting into orange pixels, as she shot the first in the head. Garrus was ridiculously turned on, seeing her in action, his focus on her instead of the match, and she was suddenly at his side, tackling an enemy, her score continuing higher.

His lover was a force to be reckoned with and he felt like the luckiest guy in the galaxy to know she was his...

“Keep up, Vakarian. Can’t have you be completely wrecked before I get to what I had in mind for later!” Winnifred called over the noise, bringing him back to his senses.

“It’ll take more to knock me out of action, Winnie.” He retorted taking out an enemy sneaking up on her.

“If you two are done fucking around, I was promised some giant-ass explosions.” Jack yelled.

Fred giggled.


End file.
